A virtual machine (VM) is a software implementation of a physical machine (i.e. a computer) that executes programs in essentially the same manner as the physical machine. One or more VMs may execute on a host machine and share the hardware resources of the host machine. The software layer providing the virtualization is called a virtualization software or hypervisor.
Virtual Laboratory (Lab) Automation refers to a category of software solutions to automate information technology (IT) equipment using virtualization technology. Virtual Lab Automation (VLA) solutions may be used for sales, testing, demos, training, development, and certification of software and hardware solutions.
Virtual training is a training method in which a virtual environment is used. In this environment, a virtual instructor represents a human instructor to explain and/or show certain skills as well as test corresponding abilities of the students (i.e., human students). The simulated virtual environment for conducting virtual training may be based on dedicated computer facilities or based on virtual machines hosted in a virtual lab.